Lies of the past, thruth of my love
by Bryan's-DarkAngel
Summary: A girl of the Ninjata Clan is left behind by her leader to the Leaf village, she is taken care of by Kakashi and Naruto who finds himself crushing on her, but Alex has unfinished business with Kakashi,and will not rest until she gets her revenge(pairings!


> I 
>
>> I dun own Naruto I own Alex and other characters you might not recognize from the anime....NEways
>> 
>> START STORY
>> 
>> My name is Alex Soujimoto, Ninja of the Ninjata Limitless Clan, my leader...Narumi Kimao, my age...13, my mission....to become leader of my clan and defeat my leader's enemy....I am at the moment in a high level for a Genin, my location, in the Hidden Leaf forest, near my clan leader's enemy....I have been travelling with my clan ever since I can remember, my parents were killed in a battle....the one named Kakashi was part of that battle, I remember seeing Narumi fight with him while he only blocked her attacks, I never knew my leader's past with him, but she seems to hate him.  
  
"Alex" I heard Misao call, one of the clan members, she was 20 years old, had greenish moss hair and green emeral eyes, and white skin, very pale, she had a slender body, small breasts, small waist and medium hips, she wore black pants and a green tank top with some knee protectors and a black vest.  
  
"yes Misao?" she signaled me to come over the bushes, we were near the village but we were quiet nearer then I had believed, she was pointing at a blode boy in the forest...he was practesing some sort of ninjutsu, I watched him closer as I saw what kind of ninjutsu he was practesing as my clan went into the village I signaled that I would stay.  
  
I stood looking at the boy, he was wearing a orange sorta training suit I believe...looked quiet good in it, orange was quiet his color, he wore black shoes and the Hiden leaf symbol bandana thingy this vallege used to identify themselves in his forehead, I also noticed the beautiful blue eyes.  
  
He was standing quiet concentrated and did a ninja sign with his hands, I recognized this NinJutsu, it was the Kawarimi no Jutsu, Usually used to quickly replace your body with that of a plant or animal. Can be very useful for avoiding attacks and even damaging your opponent in the process. This will usually confuse your opponent and create a chance to attack.
>> 
>> A fairly common Jutsu, it is one of the basic Jutsu a Ninja must learn before graduating to the Genin level. I heard a twigg snap behind me so I quickly looked away behind to only find a village dog behind me, I shooed him away and turned back to the boy, but to my surprice he was right infront of me looking at me curiously, I was stunned by his appearence and blushed by the closeness of his face to mine, didn't he know what personal space was?
>> 
>> I took a step back but almost fell, but the blue eyed boy catched me by the waist and pulled me up to his level, sending s chill up spine as he touched my bare skin, I was wearing a white skirt with it beeing cut from a point of my hips and down, I wore black pants below it and I was wearing a white top, it was a a bit small for me so my belly bottom showed letting a small percentage of my skin show, I also wore a black belt full of worn out shiruken and with the figure of a demon on the buckle.
>> 
>> "hello, what is a girl like you doing here?" he smiled and kepted me close, he studied my face, looking over it, I had long navy blue hair, and emeral eyes, a cremy pale face with a rosy glow, my lips where small and pink, and my eye lashes were long and curly.
>> 
>> "I'm just looking" I said, my voice was shaky, I trembled uncoinciously as he let me go and setting me straight, he hold out his hand offering a handshake, I took his hand and he shook my hand roughly.
>> 
>> "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" he said smiling at me cheerfully
>> 
>> "Alex, Alex Soujimoto" I said, we stoped shaking hands but my hand still gripped his and his was a bit loosened but he still gripped mine, I studied his features and then locked eyes with his and I let myself drift away into that oceon sky blue of his eyes, I found myself in a trance, and then I slowly woke up, finding him tilting his head at me and looking at my eyes aswell, I saw that I still had my hand gripping his and let the grip loosen, he seemed to notice and loosened his until he didn't touch my hand anymore.
>> 
>> I was about to make my exuses when I heard an explotion in the village, he woke up from his trance and looked back, I noticed what was happening and remembered that he was the enemy, before he could spring out into action I shoved him roughtly into a tree and started choaking him, he was shooked at my reaction and tried to set free, he then gave up and looked into my eyes again, he looked at me like he was happy to die there.
>> 
>> I was hit to the side by someone, I quickly jumped up into the tree to see who attacked me to find a black haired male, a blue T-shirt, and white shorts, some arm things and black shoes, his bandana holded up his bangs, he took a quick look at Naruto before comeing in to attack me...
>> 
>> I quick took out my laso and qripped his whole body, but his arms where still a bit loose, so he started doing a Ninjutsu type, I recognized the Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu and whipped him around making him dizzy and running off into the voillage to help my clan.
>> 
>> As I entered the Village I saw my friends attck the vollage against various ninjas, they out numbered us, but we had comed here only to seek revenge on my parents and my leader....had some personal issues, I found Narumi fighting a grey haired male in the back of the village as I was jumping up in the air and I was now landing in a roof top when I was attacked with a TaiJutsu by a certain pink haired girl, she looked at me as I stood up, she has creamy white skin, and greenish grey eyes, she wore a pinkish red kimono with grey shorts.
>> 
>> I smirked at her as I jumped back up and withdrew my shirukens I used the Katon Housenka attack, hidding shirukens and sknives in them and then I used one of my smoke bombs to disappear into the air.
>> 
>> I teleported into the woods again, I felt cold hands grab me and pinne me to the tree, it was that raven haired boy again, he seemed mad, behind him appeared the pink haaired girl, then suddenly before he was about to attack I saw someone trow an ice ballwhich made him fall and then the girl was shot with knives, one hit her in the leg and she fell, Narumi jumped up, then the grey haired male jumped up infront of me, the guy looked quiet pissed.
>> 
>> "Narumi, I am sorry, hear me out!" he yelled at her
>> 
>> "you have done enough! I don't want to know anything else about you Kakashi!!" she yelled, her voice quivering and eyes holding back tears.
>> 
>> "then why did you come back?!?!?" Kakashi spat, he was looking quiet disturbed and serious
>> 
>> "they came back for me you idiot" I whipped out glaring at his back, he started to turn around, as I took out my sword, it was like slow motion, he turned around and I held my sword inches away from his face. "you, and your lil friend dog destroyed my home and killed my family." I said calmly and trying to repress my rage to use it later.
>> 
>> "Alex, don't....he's to powerful" Narumi said
>> 
>> "no, he was one of the ones who destroyed my family, ripped away my family, destroyed my memories and I know nothing about my past, I know nothing about my parents my life as a child, he took my freaking childhood from me!" I screamed glaring at him, he looked stunned, and she looked aswell, my eyes grew angry.....
>> 
>> I was about to attack when I saw Narumi's eyes, they did not want this man dead, but she was not gonna say anything if I did kill him. I lowered my sword...still ready to attack when I saw someone else jump on the limb of the tree...it was Naruto, he looked mad, and he was mad at me which surpriced me, I closed my eyes in defence to not look into his eyes, and then focused my eyes in Kakashi's stare again to find him qiet calm, I smirked and withdrew my sword.
>> 
>> I trew some of my first aid kit towards the pink haired girl and the raven haired guy. "I won't kill you Kakashi, no...not infront of Narumi, no....that stare says it all to me" I looked away into the left and jumped off the tree and ran into the forest again, I heard someone follow me, I knew who it was, Naruto....I picked up the pace and then....I started running, I ran faster and faster but he kepted up, I then trew an attack at him....Raikiri to be exact, I then hit him, I was worried about him but then I saw him sorta get up and took my time to run away as fast as I could.
>> 
>> Then I found myself beeing attacked by several ninjas, not from the village....but from the Kaege Blade Clan, one of the clans that hates us, the started to attack me, all at the same time, the fight as fierce, but it only lasted less then 1hr, I then got attacked by every single coner and ended up fainting from blood loss...I heard someone scream 'NO!!!!' really loud and many attacks fired.....I saw people get hit by someone....my vision was blured, but then before I completely passed out....I saw Naruto infront of me and then passed out....
>> 
>> END OF CHAPTER
>> 
>> so....what did you think? this is my first Naruto fic screams Kakashi and Naruto are my favs.....well Sasuke does rock...but I found myself falling for Kakashi....sighs oh um....Kakashi is 16in this fic....um....and um....yeah...well that is all...now click on the botton juyst below there that goes clicky and review.....come on....I know you want to....I can read your mind....come one....there you go....trows naruto plushies at you thankums now REVIEW!!! please....


End file.
